Nanomech (B10 Reboot: AR)
Nanomech is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nanochip/Human hybrid. Appearance Nanomech is about an inch tall at full size. He has grey skin with a green circuit-like design on it. Nanomech possesses green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. His body is a carbon or silicon-based alloy, and he has triangular feet. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Nanomech's circuit design is gone, being replaced with one pushing more to his Alien Swarm design, and the Omnitrix symbol is where his eye was. He has different wings and four small eyes around the Omnitrix, similar to Stinkfly. His legs have also changed shape, and his body now emits a bright green glow that completely surrounds him. Powers and Abilities Nanomech has the ability to fly. He is very agile, and his wings glow when he is airborne. Nanomech can reduce his size at will, even to microscopic scales. He can return to his original size, but cannot grow any larger. Nanomech can launch green bioelectrical energy from his hands and eye, ranging in forms from beams to orbs. Nanomech has the ability to adapt to his opponents very fast, such as sprouting energy tentacles like the Decoy Queen seconds after she attacked him with her own. Nanomech's adaptability allows him to understand the functions of machinery and tech and use that information to make them malfunction and break in a matter of seconds. Nanomech cannot be controlled by Nanochip Queens; according to himself, it is because he is part human, and "humans never give up". Abilities *Bio-Electrokinesis *Size Alteration *Flight *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Speed *Adaptability *Glowing Wings (via Flying) Weaknesses Much like Grey Matter, Nanomech's minuscule size can be a problem if fighting larger opponents as seen when he was harmed by a fly swatter. Even though Nanomech can't be controlled by Nanochip Queens, he can still be partially influenced by them. Trivia *Nanomech is Ben's smallest alien, smaller than even Grey Matter. *Benchip was Nanomech's working name. This makes Nanomech the fourth alien whose working name had Ben's name in it; the first three being Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh, and Frankenstrike. *Nanomech is identified as an unknown bio-mechanical organism/creature by both Inspector 13's technology and the Plumbers' scanners. *Nanomech's voice has changed in his appearances, mainly due to the perspective he is seen from: **In Alien Swarm, his voice was very deep due to being seen from anything of his size's perspective. **In Ultimate Alien, his voice became squeaky and high-pitched due to being mostly seen from a human-sized perspective. **In Omniverse, his voice is similar to his Ultimate Alien voice but with a more robotic tone. *Nanomech is the only one of Ben's aliens that is part-human. *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live-action movie version. However, after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the animated version. This item has been re-released as a code item. *Nanomech is one of four aliens to debut in a movie or special, the others being Way Big, Eon, and Shocksquatch. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humans Category:Nanochips Category:Nanochip Fusions Category:Electric Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Adaptive Aliens